


О капусте и «капусте»

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Analysis, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: О кое-каких экономических аспектах канона. Исследование исключительно юмористическое и на какую-либо серьёзность не претендует.форма: фандомная аналитика
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: 3 - WTF One Piece 2021: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	О капусте и «капусте»

Если начать вводить в поисковой строке «ван пис белли», то подсказка предложит интригующее «ван пис белли в рублях».

  
  


Раз вопрос кого-то волнует, значит, на него нужно найти ответ!

Как вариант, можно принять, что белли примерно соответствует японской йене, но этот путь мы твёрдо отметаем, как скучный и недостаточно черезжопный. Гораздо интереснее найти какие-нибудь привязки к реальным ценам и попробовать посчитать курс через них.

В каноне очень мало фигурируют конкретные цены на что-либо, а которые есть — какие-то сплошь неудобные. Даже если мы знаем, что аренда Ягура Буля в Ватер 7 стоит 1000 белли, а Дьявольские Фрукты продаются не менее чем за 100 000 000 белли, то это нам мало поможет, аналогии с привычными нам ценами не проведёшь. К счастью, на обложке 476 главы Санджи покупает капусту за 150 белли — а это уже вполне реальная зацепка! Достаточно стабильный и повседневный продукт, чтобы считать, что в любом мире вилок капусты будет стоить примерно одинаково.

  
  


Итак, давайте посчитаем. По данным РосСтата средняя цена за вилок капусты — 26 рублей, а отсюда мы уже легко можем вычислить: 26 : 150 = 0,17 — то есть 1 белли примерно равен 17 копейкам. Действительно, почему бы и нет?

Теперь давайте исходя из этого оценим упомянутые в каноне суммы.

  
  


Из цен на продукты помимо капусты нам известна только одна: порция такояки от Хаттяна стоит 500 белли или 85 рублей. Очень бюджетно, даже бедные студенты и пенсионеры могут себе позволить.

  
  


Нами обвиняет Луффи в том, что он испортил её куртку, которая стоила 28 000 белли, то есть 4760 рублей. Не сильно дороже пуховика подпольного вьетнамского пошива с городского рынка; впрочем, если учитывать, что Нами, торгуясь, умеет сбивать до 90% цены, возможно, в оригинале куртка могла стоить до 280 000 белли, а это уже 47 600 — действительно недёшево.

Если уж заговорили об одежде, то вспомним, что футболка пафосного бренда Doskoi Panda стоит около 10 000 белли, то есть 1700 рублей. Для футболки, пожалуй, и правда дороговато, хоть и не запредельно.

Поговорим о транспорте.

  
  


Аренда двухместного Ягура Буля в Ватер 7 — 1000 белли, всего 170 рублей. Да это ж почти бесплатно! Правду говорят, что Айсберг отличный мэр, вот какой доступный в городе общественный транспорт.

  
  


Узнав, что у покупателей много денег, продавец тут же взвинтил цену до 1 000 000 белли — 170 000 рублей. Да уж, не обидел себя.

  
  


На Сабаоди аренда Бон Чари (велосипеда на пузырёвом приводе) на день стоит 500 белли (85 рублей), а покупка обойдётся в 10 000 белли (1700 рублей). Счастливцы, в нашем мире за такие деньги из транспорта можно купить разве что ледянку, на которой будешь кататься на жопе с горки зимой.

  
  


Зато подержанный корабль может обойтись небогатым мореплавателям аж в 100 000 000 белли, то есть 17 000 000 рублей, а новый уже будет стоить от 300 000 000 белли или 51 000 000 рублей. Накладно нынче быть пиратом.

  
  


Редкое Адамово Дерево Фрэнки купил на чёрном рынке за 200 000 000 белли или 34 000 000 рублей. Страшно представить, сколько может стоит Саузенд Санни, полностью построенный из такого.

Что насчёт оружия?

  
  


Меч низкого качества можно купить за 50 000 белли или 8500 рублей, но с такой дешёвкой перед врагами только позориться.

  
  


Сандай Китецу стоит около 1 000 000 белли или 170 000 рублей; действительно, купить его по цене меча низкого качества — выгодная сделка. Жаль только, что эта акция предполагает проклятие в подарок.

  
  


А Вадо Ичимонджи стоит более 10 000 000 белли или 1 700 000 рублей, хотя для Зоро она, разумеется, бесценна.

Дьявольские фрукты стоят ещё дороже, от 100 000 000 белли или 17 000 000 рублей. Как там Шанкс сам не прибил Луффи, который незаметно схарчил фрукт Гому-Гому?! Большой щедрости и широкой души человек.

  
  


Фрукт Опе-Опе стоил все 5 000 000 000 белли или 850 000 000 рублей — сумма действительно умопомрачительная, ради такого стоило устроить большой серьёзный замес.

В мире Ван Писа присутствует такая милая добрая традиция как продажа рабов. Каковы же расценки?

  
  


● Люди — от 500 000 белли/85 000 рублей;  
● тонты/минки/длиннорукие/длинноногие/змеешеие — от 700 000 белли/119 000 рублей;  
● рыболюди — от 1 000 000 белли/170 000 рублей;  
● гиганты — от 10 000 000 белли/1 700 000 рублей за женщину и от 50 000 000 белли/8 500 000 рублей за мужчину (что за сексизм?!);  
● русалки — от 1 000 000 белли/170 000 рублей за мужчину и от 70 000 000 белли/11 900 000 рублей за женщину, тут сексизм сработал в обратном направлении. Правда, возрастная русалка с разделившимся хвостом стоит уже 10 000 000 белли/1 700 000 рублей.

Никак нельзя обойти вниманием и награды за пиратов. В нашем мире самую дорогую награду за голову пирата давали за «Долговязого Бена» Генри Эвери, известного так же как «Архипират», и его команду — 1000 фунтов стерлингов. При пересчёте на современный курс это около 153 000 фунтов стерлингов или 15 621 345,90 рублей.  
А что насчёт персонажей Ван Писа? На настоящий момент суммы следующие.

Пираты Соломенной Шляпы:  
● Монки Д. Луффи — 1 500 000 000 белли/255 000 000 рублей;  
● Джимбей — 438 000 000 белли/74 460 000 рублей;  
● Винсмок Санджи — 330 000 000 белли/56 100 000 рублей;  
● Ророноа Зоро — 320 000 000 белли/54 400 000 рублей;  
● Усопп — 200 000 000 белли/34 000 000 рублей;  
● Нико Робин — 130 000 000 белли/22 100 000 рублей;  
● Фрэнки — 94 000 000 белли/15 980 000 рублей;  
● Брук — 83 000 000 белли/14 110 000 рублей;  
● Нами — 66 000 000 белли/11 220 000 рублей;  
● Тони Тони Чоппер — 100 белли/17 рублей. Да уж, Чопперу есть, на что обижаться!

Прочие высокие награды:  
● Гол Д. Роджер — 5 564 800 000 белли/946 016 000 рублей;  
● Кайдо — 4 611 100 000 белли/783 887 000 рублей;  
● Шарлотта Линлин — 4 388 000 000 белли/745 960 000 рублей;  
● Шарлотта Катакури — 1 057 000 000 белли/179 690 000 рублей;  
● Сабо — 602 000 000 белли/102 340 000 рублей;  
● Портгас Д. Эйс — 550 000 000 белли/93 500 000 рублей;  
● Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло — 500 000 000 белли/85 000 000 рублей;  
● Юстасс Кид — 470 000 000 белли/79 900 000 рублей;  
● Донкихот Дофламинго — 340 000 000 белли/57 800 000 рублей;  
● …а остальные награды можете при желании пересчитать самостоятельно.

И напоследок ещё один интересный финансовый момент.

  
  


Когда Арлонг захватил деревню Кокояши, он потребовал от жителей дань в размере 100 000 белли за взрослого и 50 000 белли за ребёнка. В пересчёте выходит 17 000 и 8500 рублей соответственно. Суммы, конечно, немаленькие, из кармана сходу мало кто достанет, однако в нашем мире многие семьи примерно такую же сумму ежемесячно выкладывают за ипотеку. Вывод о том, что дань для Арлонга была более или менее приемлемой, или о том, что наши банки грабят нас хуже пиратов, можете сделать самостоятельно по своему желанию.


End file.
